Just another Acting Job
by DisneyGirlxxx267
Summary: When Liv finds porn on Joeys laptop, she can't resist a new acting job...
1. Chapter 1

"Hello and your name is?" Said the woman. I gulped. _Ok_! I thought _Liv Rooney you can do this!_  
"Liv. Liv Rooney" I said.  
I should probably explain before I this progresses. I'm Liv Rooney, you probably know me from the hit TV programme Sing it Loud! Well that's not important to this story so I'll continue. I was looking through my older brothers room when I noticed his computer was on. I went over to have a look and gasped... He had been on YouPorn and had left half way through a video of two girls eating each other out! Eww was my first thought, but I clicked play and continued watching. The girls looked so hot and it looked so sexy to have someone squeeze your tits and grab your ass...  
Sorry I got distracted. Then an advert popped up for a company who employ girls to have sex, film it and upload it. It was just another acting job, wasn't it? Which led me to where I am now. At an interview for the job. The woman was called Brooke and she was probably just over 20. She was wearing a black lace top with a black bra underneath and a really short black skirt. Her shoes were massive thigh boots and fishnet tights. So classy.  
"Hello Liv. Now what sort of porn do you work in?" She asked, leaning forward showing a LOT of cleavage.  
"Um... I haven't ever really had a job like this before" I said biting my lip.  
"Oh" she said with a seductive smile " I think we'll have to test you then. Stand up."  
I stood. "Take your clothes off"  
"Is this really necessary? I feel uncomfortable being naked I front of.." I said  
"In front of whom? Your going to be a slut why should I make you feel awkward. Now TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF" she said sounding annoyed.  
I took my clothes off and stood there naked.  
"Good girl. Now come sit on my lap"  
"What!" I said. "You heard me" she said and patted her lap.  
I went and sat on my lap.  
"Okay now work with me please" she picked up a remote and pressed a button. A camera switched on.  
"Why is there a camera?" I asked.  
"No reason" she said, " now shhhh"  
She split my legs apart rubbing my thighs with her hands. She reached my clit and rubbed. Ohhhh I moaned. She started kissing my neck using her other hand to massage my boob. I moaned again. She stuck a finger inside my vagina and I screamed.  
"Shut up!" She said pinched my nipple "if they come in ill get fired!"  
I was about to say 'wait so this isn't normal?' When she stuck another finger inside of me. Ahhhhhh! I moaned.  
She stuck her finger in my mouth and forced me to lick my juices off it.  
"Get up " she whispered.  
She tied a scarf round my eyes and kissed me, rubbing my clit from behind. She led me to the couch and pushed me down. She pulled off her clothes, other than her thong and heels. And pulled me into a doggy position. She climbed on top and shagged me. She grabbed my boobs and squeezed hard. "Brace yourself" she whispered in my ear. She humped me again but this time with a vibrator dildo. She thrust the disloyal inside me and turned it on vibrate moving her hips in time. She opened up my ass and stuck three fingers inside. The pain was intense. I wanted to scream but she had warned me not to. I got up and pulled off my blindfold. I took off her dildo while kissing her and sat her down on the couch. I spread her legs and started to eat her out as she moaned.  
"That's enough" she said and she got up and turned off the camera. Well done, you just made your first porn video.


	2. Chapter 2

A new day. Another porn interview, this time with the executive John Strax.  
"Hello Miss Rooney I saw your video with Brooke that was very naughty of you" he said  
"But-"  
"But it's okay." He continued "Brooke is a very horny woman. I've slept with her a number of times and she's very... as you say... wild. I didn't realise she was interested in woman too... although I knew she was fucking a number of different men.." He trailed off, staring out the window.  
"Mr Strax?" I said  
"Oh" he said snapping back to reality, " please call me John.  
" look you seem a really nice girl but I'm not sure your... skills are required. We have a number of lesbian porn stars..."  
Oh great. I wasn't going to get the job, and there was a video of me fucking Brooke. I knew what I had to do.  
"Oh that's a shame." I said pouting.  
"Well now Liv don't be sad- ohhhhh" he moaned. Let's just say hand jobs were my... Parcé.  
"Do you like that? John?"  
He just nodded. "Good" I said.  
I unbuttoned my shirt and stripped. He just stared and started to tear of his clothes.  
I knelt down by his legs and his penis sprung up. I took it in my hand and gulped. I was a virgin, of you didn't count Brooke. I took his dick in my mouth and he held my head pushing my head back and forth. After a few minutes, he pulled me up by my hair and sat me on his lap. I moaned as he entered slapped my ass. I rode his giant cock. And then I felt it. His hot cum explode inside my walls. Ahhhh I moaned. He slapped my ass again. And then the door opened. And Mrs Strax walked in.  
I fell to the floor.  
Oh God.


	3. Chapter 3

**What happens next?! You decide! Comment below**


End file.
